Know Your Potential
by Kristonio
Summary: This is an AU continuation of the series after the episode The Crunge when the kids find out their SAT scores. Find out how differently their senior year goes when they all decide they want to go to college instead of hang around in Point Place forever.
1. Chapter 1

Blurb: An A/U continuation from the episode "Crunge" where the kids get their SAT scores. I don't think it was necessarily fair of FOX to keep the teens in Point Place after they graduate from high school so here is the story of their long rocky road to UW…

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's show or the characters. I make no profit from this fanfiction.

It was early fall in Point Place, Wisconsin when four teenagers stumbled through the basement door of the Forman residence after a long torturous day of school. Stephen Hyde immediately sat down in his usual chair in front of the dyer and washing machine settling in to his normal routine of doing a whole lot of nothing all afternoon. Jackie, his girlfriend, perched herself on his lap, her arms twining around his neck and zoning out while watching what afternoon programming the worn out television set had to offer. Kelso and Fez were also sitting down in the basement but were only half-way paying attention to the TV and arguing over who looked hotter in school that day and who they would like to nail. Typically, Fez was complaining about his physical needs while Kelso used the window of opportunity to brag about his prowess in bagging the whole cheerleading squad. Hyde and Jackie were tuning out the banal rambling of their friends, choosing to relax quietly instead in the arms of each other, something they did everyday. Hyde was thankful for these brief moments of quiet from his girl, since she usually liked to chatter on and on about new sales at the mall and what stupid skanky outfit some random girl had been wearing that day at Point Place High. As he sat there though, enjoying her company and not her chatter, he realized she had become quieter in general the last few weeks ever since she found out her Dad was going to jail and her Mom had taken off for a drunken tour of the Caribbean. He knew she had visited her father in jail recently and had lost some of her spark since then. She was still just as materialistic and self-absorbed when with the whole group, but it seemed a little forced at times, like she was hiding something. A brief flash of guilt shot through him that maybe he should be trying to comfort or reassure her somehow but he felt awkward and unsure about how to do it and whether or not he should do it at all. He'd already done enough shaving his beard right? He was zen man! He didn't go around actively trying to psychoanalyze people or get all touchy-feely with them.

Right as he was struggling with his inner demons while dually enjoying the feel of Jackie's soft lithe body against his, and breathing in her light smell of perfume, Eric and Donna entered the basement excitedly. Eric had taken his car the Vista Cruiser right after he got out of class to go pick up his girlfriend from her private Catholic school Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. The tall intelligent red-head was still wearing her plaid school-girl uniform, but for once she ignored the characteristic cat calls from Fez and Kelso, and Hyde's appreciative gaze, calling out excitedly instead about what her teacher had given her in class that day.

"My SAT scores came in you guys!" she gestured emphatically waving an opened white envelope in the air. "And I did awesome and my school counselor had already sent in my scores and she got a call from the UW admissions office asking her more about me! Can you believe it! They dropped hints about a possible scholarship! This is amazing!"

"You got your SAT scores already?" Jackie asked surprised, arching one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What about you guys? Have you gotten yours in the mail yet?" This question was more directed towards her boyfriend, who she had been pushing and hinting lately about how he needed to start thinking about his future.

Hyde, who knew he couldn't avoid the truth but wanted to disillusion Jackie into expecting any kind of expectations of college for him, tried to downplay the whole situation. "Yeah mine came yesterday...whatever" he ended with a slight shrug, his dark sunglasses and deadpan tone acting as the perfect repellant for further questioning. This tactic would have worked normally, if he hadn't been talking to Jackie Burkhart that is.

"Steven! How could you not tell me? This is really important you know." Jackie replied in an annoyed tone.

"Jackie, we've talked about this. I don't care what you or Mrs. Forman say. I am not going to college, it's not for me." Hyde answered with a definite edge to his voice. Jackie decided to back off at this point since she knew that while she might have gotten away with bossing Michael Kelso around when they were dating, Hyde would only put up with so much before cutting his losses and simply leaving. He wasn't the type to tolerate too much interference in his life, even from people he cared about.

"Wait, you guys got your scores already?" Eric interjected at this point into the conversation. "I haven't seen mine yet. Do you think they came today?" he asked in his normal nervous agitated manner.

"Dude, mine came the other day too, and my dad and mom were all like so freaked out by my scores that they said they'll even pay for me to go to college. Can you believe that! They got me all these college pamphlets and they all have pictures of totally hot chicks on them! I'm thinking about going cause you know, I've already done it with almost all the hot girls here in Point Place. Time to move on to the big leagues!" Kelso responded, cockily running his hand through his well-groomed hair, all the while unaware of how stupid he just sounded. "Those sorority chicks will be begging me to join their sweaty naked pillow fights!"

"Oh Kelso do not tease me with your delightful visions of naked college girls!" Fez complained with a strained look across his face. "I must go to these schools as well so I might enjoy these wild sexy parties!"

"Wait wait wait…are you two telling me that you guys are gonna go to college? There are schools that will actually take you in? How well did you do on the SAT anyway!" an incredulous Eric exclaimed. Hyde, Donna, and Jackie also looked a little skeptical.

"What do you mean your parents were excited about your SAT scores? Did you steal the answers or something?" Donna asked a disbelieving look on her face.

"Damn you guys! Haven't I always told you its hard being this man-pretty and smart? No one appreciates my talents around here that's for sure." Kelso had been absently bouncing one of Eric's super balls against the far wall and turned to look at the rest of the gang while talking when the ball hit him square in the eye taking him so completely by surprise he fell off his chair, his arms and legs flailing through the air.

"BURN!" shouted Fez standing up and pointing at the disoriented Kelso lying on the ground.

After everyone had settled down laughing at Kelso's expense, Eric chimed in again, "So if you guys all got your scores I bet mine got here today then. I'll be right back I'm going to check upstairs." Eric ran up the stairs two at a time, nervous about what he might find scattered amidst his parent's bills.

Donna sat nervously tapping her foot on the floor for all of ten seconds before she too ran up the basement stairs. She was still running off her high from getting attention from Wisconsin's biggest university and anxious at the same time about whether or not Eric would be able to go with her. Since they had become secretly engaged they had planned on enrolling in the same college together.

"So Fez, now that we have decided it is our destiny to go to college and bring our love to any and every willing slut we find there, we need to settle on which lucky school it will be" Kelso continued with his previous train of thought, practically drooling with the idea of whole dormitories filled with young hot females. "I think I'm feeling UW myself. All those co-ed dorms we saw when we went to visit are just screaming for some Kelso action!"

"Man, why are you guys going to waste your money like that? Don't you know that college is just the government's way to control you with more state-approved curriculum and to suck four years out of your young life? It's pointless and you shouldn't be a conformist and fall in with their plans!" Hyde stated emphatically, a look of derision on his face that his two friends were actually planning on leaving Point Place just to enroll in a school they had to pay for personally that would teach them nothing useful.

Kelso, Fez, and Jackie just rolled their eyes at Hyde's paranoia.

"God Stephen how much have you been lighting up this month because next thing you know you're going to start telling me that everyone's out to get you including aliens, the CIA, and the lunch ladies at school" Jackie replied. "I don't think you realize that without a college degree the boys here won't have much hope of finding a job that pays more than minimum wage."

"Wait, when did you become a crusader for higher education?" Hyde quipped back. "I thought your life-long dream was to become a cheerleader for the Dallas Cowboys?"

"Well yes," Jackie replied slowly "but I realize now that college just isn't for nerds or men who need to support their wives. Donna told me all about how you go there to learn how to live on your own for four years, figure out who you are, and experiment with what you're interested in. I mean I didn't believe her at first but it does make sense, and plus it's four years of living with other people our age and partying on the weekend! No adults either! After all, you saw for yourself how much freedom there is at college. Fez told me all about that party you guys went to when you were at UW visiting."

Hyde wouldn't admit that the last part of Jackie's argument sounded kind of appealing or that he was pleasantly surprised that her points weren't all strictly materialistic. He HAD enjoyed that weekend trip to Madison and could almost picture himself there with Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez making the circle in one of their dorm rooms instead of the basement. But he had to stick to his principles. "Look my parents left me a while ago so I already have the been there done that on my own thing going on and I 'experiment' with what I'm interested at least once a week, so I don't need to shell out more money that I could make in five years for crap I already know."

At this point in the couple's heated debate, Kelso and Fez had lost interest following their arguments and had jumped up at the pause in the discussion before Jackie could open her mouth again to reply.

"Fez, let's go to the Hub and check out what foxy ladies we can find there. I'm tired of having to listen to Ozzy and Harriet from Hell over here." Kelso said, dragging his friend along while rolling his eyes at the bickering couple.

After they left, Jackie turned back to her boyfriend, lowering her voice to a softer tone and lightly playing with his curly hair she started again," Stephen, I know you don't like the idea of college and that it would be really hard for you to pay for it, but don't you realize that it is important for our future? You have so much potential!"

Warning bells went off in Hyde's head at those words "our future" signaling him to transition into quickly killing this notion of Jackie's before it took root in her stubborn and highly imaginative brain.

"Look Jackie, I know you probably have some messed up idea in your head of us getting married and settling down with three kids, a dog, and a white picket fence but I don't. I don't know where I'm going to be 10 years from now but I can guarantee you I don't want to be in the suburbs working some 9 to 5 job. All I really know is that I like sitting in this basement and I like making out with you, so why do we have to mess it up with making promises that probably won't come true?" Hyde knew he was being brutal, but he thought it was better for both of them if they looked at this relationship they had realistically instead of pretending it was something more than it was.

Jackie did look quite hurt by Hyde's words but she quickly replied, "Look Stephen I know you don't see yourself settling down like that and while I think having a house and kids is a nice idea, I won't be stupid and try to push it on you. I had a talk with Donna recently and she told me that I'm always trying to make people do things. I'm going to try not to do that with you anymore. I guess I was just hoping that when you looked a few years into the future you saw us. But I do know better than to fish for anything more…" Jackie looked deep into Hyde's eyes, giving him such a soulful gaze that he felt torn with fear that she was slowly catching him a trap that had a big neon sign on it that spelled "commitment" but also that at moments like this when she wore her heart on her sleeve so completely, he couldn't bear to reject her.

"I can't promise you Jackie that we'll be together in a year because I don't know. There are too many variables and frankly, you have to admit we're a volatile combination of personalities. I'll be your boyfriend but let's just take it a few days at a time ok?"

Jackie smiled a little at this admission that he liked being with her and responded, "Well I shouldn't be worried about marriage or anything when I'm just 17. I learned my lesson when Michael took off on me when I tried to make him commit to me." Hyde paled quite noticeably when Jackie actually verbalized the 'M' word but let her continue, "But Stephen, I'm not just pushing college because I think it would mean a future for us. I mean, you heard everyone talking a few minutes ago. They are all planning on leaving this town. Do you really want to stay here and live in the Forman's basement forever?"

"Look I'm sure I'll move out sometime and get my own place but right now I don't care. The rent here is cheap, Mrs. Forman cooks for me, and do you really want me to leave when you still have a year of high school left yourself?"

At this point, Jackie's whole face clouded over, like she was trying very hard to keep from saying something she wanted to keep hidden, a slightly guilty attitude settling over her. "Yeah sure, I'll still be here…" she trailed off.

Hyde's eyes narrowed at this highly suspicious response but before he could begin questioning her, Eric and Donna came trudging back downstairs, Eric's posture one of utter defeat.

"Oh my God what am I going to do?" he moaned, dropping bonelessly onto the beat up couch, his head dropping into his hands. "An 800? Dammit how am I going to get into UW now?"

"Haha! Looks like there will be someone else keeping us company here in the basement next year babe!" Hyde said to Jackie, laughing at his friend Eric's expense. "Even I got a 950 Forman and I don't own any books…Hell I don't even use a locker!"

"Steven! A 950! I knew you had potential!" Jackie squealed, squirming excitedly in Hyde's lap creating a torturous mixture of frustration within him because of her persistent nagging, and involuntary interest in her displays of affection as she showered his face with kisses and rubbed delightfully against him.

"Umm hello? Man in pain over here! God, can't you guys ever focus on anything other than yourselves?" Eric screeched while waving his arms erratically for emphasis.

"C'mon Eric, it's just a test score it's not that big of a deal is it?" Donna asked, trying to help her boyfriend put things in perspective.

"No Donna, you don't get it. How are we going to get married now if all I can look forward to sitting down here in my parent's basement for the next 20 years? I mean we said we'd go to school together!"

"WHAT!" gasped Hyde and Jackie incredulously.

Eric, suddenly realizing what he had let slip tried to backtrack, "Umm I mean eventually when at a very reasonable and mature age we sit down and rationally agree that we are financially stable enough to enter into an engagement…" he trailed off weakly.

"Forman I can't believe you were stupid enough to give her the ring! You're in high school for God's sake! Your mom still packs you a bag lunch every morning!" Hyde yelled.

"Nice job Eric, I'm glad our agreement on this secret engagement is going so well. They'll never find out," Donna added sarcastically giving her boyfriend a light smack over the head.

"A secret engagement! That's so romantic! That's just like the episode of Love Boat I saw last week where…" Jackie gushed until Hyde quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Dammit and now you're idiotic mushy love crap is giving my girlfriend ideas! You know how impressionable she is, she'll be planning a double wedding now thinking she can rope me into proposing as well," Hyde didn't really mean all of what he had said, Jackie's previous private admission making him more comfortable with their relationship at the moment, but he still wouldn't tolerate any effusions from her on bridesmaids dresses and floral arrangerments if he could help it.

While Hyde was ranting, Jackie had been struggling to get his hand off her mouth, but her 95 pound frame wasn't strong enough to throw him so she bit down on his finger instead, causing him to snatch back his hand in shock.

"Ugh Stephen! You should know me better than that" she huffed indignantly, "I would never share my wedding day with a lumberjack! Her mutant height and red hair would completely clash with the color scheme I have planned!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at that comment, choosing to let Jackie's narcissism slide for now in face of the bigger issue.

"Alright alright, everyone just back off for a moment….I guess I just need to 'buckle down' like Red says. This is too important to give up on. There is no way I'm letting you go off to college by yourself little missy and finding yourself another man to squeeze during those long cold nights!" Eric spouted hysterically.

"Calm down Eric, that's not going to happen. I love you remember! We can work something out. Besides, I know you can retake the SATs so all you have to do is put in a little extra study time and you should be in the clear." Donna tried to reason rationally.

Eric jumped up from his position on the couch in excitement at Donna's words, "You're right! Starting this weekend I'm going to get to work and prove to everyone I belong in college with you! I'll be just like Luke Skywalker on a mission to be with his princess Leia despite all opposition!"

"You're going to be studying here for the SATs Eric?" Jackie asked with veiled interest, drawing the confused and suspicious gazes of the other three.

"Hmm ok good to know….well I must be going!" Jackie stated peppily, hopping off her boyfriend's lap and grabbing her purse and coat.

"Jacks, wait…it's a Friday I thought we were gonna hang out here?" her confused and still suspicious boyfriend asked warily.

"Oh well I just remembered I have to go to the mall since they're having a weekend blowout sale…so I'll be back later tonight Stephen, "she called out, blowing Hyde a kiss with her full pouty lips and a flip of her hair, skipping out the basement door.

"She is DEFINITELY up to something and if I weren't so zen I think I might be afraid" Hyde quipped once his pixie girlfriend had closed the door.

"Wow, for once your weed-induced paranoia isn't making you overly suspicious Hyde. I agree she IS hiding something. She always has this guilty look on her face when she doesn't want you to know something. " Donna added, also concerned with Jackie's behavior.

"Well I'm glad we all agree then that Satan's own apprentice is plotting world ruination by lip gloss and hot rollers. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to lock myself in my room far far away from your white knee socks and delightfully short plaid skirt Donna, so I can actually get some work done." Eric said, avoiding his girlfriend's eye roll at his melodrama and a punch in the arm from Hyde, escaping upstairs with his textbooks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback guys and I hope this chapter tides you over for awhile because I owe it to my other fanfic that's been in the works for some time to finish it. Although, you can't fight inspiration and this story is going way better than any I have ever tried before. Don't worry, I have the whole thing plotted out so I will finish this! P.S. I wrote this while listening to 'Dazed and Confused' and I recommend playing it while reading this chapter. It will put you in the mood.

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show.

Sitting downstairs in the basement in the famous circle, rings of smoke curled through the air creating a heavy and oppressive atmosphere, delightfully clouding Hyde's senses and fogging coherent thought in his brain. The heavy guitar riffs of Led Zeppelin's "Dazed and Confused" were pounding in the background on the record player, helping to send him into that other plane of existence that he and his friends so reveled in. He was high, he was zen, he was…..well he was a little disappointed. Lately he had become used to a certain someone giggling and laughing insanely next to him, or looking deep into his eyes with the glazed look that only marijuana could inspire, a goofy grin on her face as she distractedly played with his hair. He wouldn't admit it, even within the sacred confidence of the circle, but Jackie had somehow become an important fixture to his weed-smoking ritual and without her his high just didn't seem as intense. Even after tokin' up, he still felt his frustration and concern with her strange behavior over the past week. She had been coming over every day like usual, but leaving sooner with weak alibis as her excuse. She hadn't been seen in the circle either for over two weeks and it was starting to grate on Hyde's nerves. She belonged beside him or in his lap down in that dingy smoke-filled basement and he was pissed that if she didn't confess what she was up to soon, he would be forced to voice his frustration to her, something that would be very not zen and might indicate that he actually had feelings for her. Damn that cheerleader!

Sitting in the circle were the usual suspects of Fez and Kelso, but Donna was making up the fourth member in Forman's usual seat. This was another source of annoyance for Hyde. He was a man who enjoyed rituals and routines and last weekend's commitment to studying on Forman's part had turned into a week long project, keeping him locked up in his room with his textbooks instead of in the basement where he could usually be found. Donna wasn't a stranger to the mind-blowing magic of the circle, but she usually only joined in when she was feeling stressed or agitated about something, and in this case it was Forman's quest for higher SAT scores.

"Ugh stupid Eric! You know he made Red ground him so he wouldn't be able to see me at all this week? I mean, it's great that he's studying and all but why doesn't he want to see me?" She whined, the weed she had smoked causing her to drop all her inhibitions and composure so that she expressed her concerns in a more petulant tone than she would normally adopt. Usually she was all maturity and understanding, hiding any selfish or rude thoughts behind tact and her self-control. But the circle did strange things to people, making them confess things without reservation, which was why there was such a strict code of honor when it came to confidentiality. What was said in the circle, stayed in the circle.

"Well you know I'm pretty sure this self-imposed hermit lifestyle of his has something to do with your naughty school girl outfit. There's no way he can concentrate when you're flouncing around in those knee-socks" Hyde quipped.

"You're telling me," groaned Fez, "You are the sexy goddess of knee socks! Can I see you in just the socks?"

After Donna had smacked Fez for his perverted leer and comment, Kelso chimed in "Hey don't worry about it little buddy. Now that we are college men, we'll have more ladies than we can handle at one time! Well, maybe more than you can handle 'cause I know I haven't reached my limit yet."

"College men? Are you telling me you guys haven't given up on that yet? It figures you guys would sell out all for the love of 'tang. I hope you guys are satisfied with selling your souls for drunken college boobs " Hyde lazily said. "Wait…well I guess that is a fair trade considering how many sluts really do go to college." He grinned in that perverted satisfied way of his.

"Oh man Hyde, do you think I can really sell my soul for girls 'cause I hardly use that as it is!" Kelso rambled.

"Kelso! Don't you have any integrity! I'm going for more than just chicks. College is about getting an education and figuring out what you want to do with your life and…hey corn chips!" Donna's speech ended when Hyde brought out a bag of munchies for the stoned group to pig out on.

"Donna, you're going for chicks? Kelso man you've gotta take pictures of that. Then I could mark off one of my dream fantasies from my list of things to see before I die," laughed Hyde.

"Unfortunately for me, I will have to study some and not whore around all the time like Kelso. UW gave me a scholarship for being foreign but it means I have to keep up my grades. But do you think they will give me women as well for being foreign! I love this country!" Fez enthused while popping some candy in his mouth from his seemingly endless supply.

"OOO Fez, I got a scholarship too! And can you believe they are going to pay for almost all of it! And the journalism department sent me a letter after I sent in samples of my writing! I mean Marquette I think has a better department but what can beat a University paying for me to go and a personal letter from the department chair of journalism!" Donna rambled excitedly.

"Umm sure that's great Donna if you were telling people that cared…" Hyde said.

Donna quickly looked around the circle for some support but Kelso had found an old kaleidoscope stashed amongst all the junk in the basement and was rambling on and on about pretty colors and shapes. Fez was no better who was too absorbed in his candy to take notice.

"Well dammit I want Eric back! He would care about these kinds of things!" Donna huffed, getting right back to the topic that had driven her to the circle in the first place.

Hyde silently sympathized with her plight in a weird twisted way, his mind turning once again to his MIA girlfriend. What the hell was she up to!

The circle broke up soon after that since it was getting close to dinner time and Mrs. Forman would be calling soon for Hyde to come up and join the table. They needed to air out the basement before then. Hyde sat down and turned on the TV, enjoying the last few minutes of his high while Donna wandered home to eat with Bob and Kelso and Fez also left to God knows where.

He hadn't been sitting there long when the basement door opened and the very subject of his thoughts bounced in the door, her face brightening immediately at finding her boyfriend alone in the deserted basement.

"Hey baby!" she squealed happily, walking straight over to Hyde who was relaxing in his favorite chair, watching reruns. She dropped onto his lap straddling him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and giving him a soft seductive kiss on his lips. Hyde reacted instantly, grabbing her hips with his wide rough hands to steady her and his gaze dropping automatically to her trim legs that were showing as her normally knee length skirt was pushed up higher from her awkward position over top him. Damn she was hot. But he was still his own man and far from whipped so he kept his cool, refusing to show her how much he really had been missing her recently.

"Look Jackie," he started after he had satisfied himself with greeting her hello in a much more enjoyable method. Oh man she was wearing strawberry lip gloss today… "are you gonna tell me what you've been up to lately? I'm getting tired of waiting for whatever other shoe to drop." He cursed himself for immediately bringing up the topic, but was satisfied he concealed it with his typical paranoia and suspicion of everything and everyone.

Jackie looked a little blindsided by Hyde's all out no beating around the bush assault and for a moment sat trying to come up with another excuse, but when he raised one eyebrow giving her his coolest, most penetrating stare from behind his shades, she closed her mouth again, stopping whatever lie she had been preparing to offer as another excuse.

"Well you see Steven, I've been at the library and…"

"The library!" Hyde interrupted. He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, the idea not sounding even remotely plausible.

"Don't look at me like that ok! I mean yeah I think the stale air from those moldy books has been making my hair flat lately because I just couldn't get it to fluff up this morning and…" but at that point Hyde had coughed loudly, cutting off her off before her story turned into one of her typical monologues on the finer points of hair care.

"Anyway," she began again, "I've been going there to study for the SATs."

Hyde looked confused at this point, "But you're only a junior, why do you want to take them early?" he questioned.

"Well see, I found out that I already have almost all of my core classes done for high school and my school counselor told me when I asked her that if I meet a few certain requirements I can graduate early. One of those is a high enough score on my SATs that will exempt me from some stuff." She said all this without meeting her boyfriend's eyes, looking down instead at the Pink Floyd logo on his worn black concert tee, her hands nervously playing with the hem.

Hyde was slowly taking this new information in, including her guilty body language, but to his credit he remained zen, choosing instead to finish the interrogation and try to process it at a later time. "So why would you want to graduate high school early Jacks? You love the crappy dances and the cheerleading and the mindless popularity."

She sighed at that comment and slowly started speaking, everything about her confession so un-Jackie like, "You're right Steven, I do like those things but what I don't like is living off of the Pinciottis because the big house I grew up in is now empty. I don't like it that even though I'm popular at school, all my real friends are leaving next year. And I especially don't like living here in Point Place anymore now that my dad is in jail and my mom is too drunk to care enough about me to even call.

Hyde was completely shocked by this. Not even zen could prepare him for the pain he felt rolling off her in waves as she said these words. How had he missed it? As long as he had known her, Jackie had never hidden any emotion from anyone, going through life with her heart bared freely for all to see.

"Steven," she continued, "I want to go to college with everyone else next year so that I can actually start something. There's nothing really left here for me to get excited about. If I go to college I can figure stuff out and still enjoy being a cheerleader and going to parties and being popular. And Steven, I want you to go with me. I want it more than anything else, because you are the one thing that I would stay here for."

Hyde's mouth dropped open at that. She was staring at him now, looking deeply into his eyes with her odd blue/green ones, ripping at all his inner defenses. Her pain caused by her parents' failures cut too close to home and the fact that she felt awkward living off another family's charity also resonated deep within him. He understood everything she had told him as natural and justifiable because he at one point or another had felt it too, but had never confessed it to anyone. He had felt hot white pain at first, hearing that she wanted to leave everything in Point Place behind thinking that included him, until she had mentioned how much he meant to her at the end of her speech. So this was the reason for her carefully veiled references to their future and strategically placed public service announcements in favor of institutions for higher learning. In so many ways it was still the old Jackie Burkhart, trying to manipulate people into doing what she wanted them to do, but at the same time he hardly recognized this girl perched on his lap who had been affected more profoundly than he could have guessed by the past year's difficulties. She was changing and becoming more mature in a sense, keeping the same personality, but growing under the pressure that only life's hard knocks could hand out. Needless to say, Hyde was speechless. He was experiencing so many conflicting emotions. He was proud of her resolve to move on with her life, but pissed that she was threatening to walk out of his if he didn't go along with her plans. Then again she had said how she might stay behind for him. But could he really ask her to do something so selfish? And why did it matter anyway because it wasn't like they were Forman and Donna, joined at the hip and destined for true and sappy happiness with each other for the rest of their lives. But could he really let her go? He had been having such trouble the past week seeing her less frequently; he couldn't honestly believe that he could let her attend school nearly on the other side of the state. God, he was so confused. But she was so beautiful and amazing at that moment, all he did know was that he would settle for showing her what he couldn't say.

Hyde's grip tightened around her hips and he leaned in quickly for a passion-filled kiss, expressing his frustration and longing for her with his mouth hungrily tasting hers. She responded as well, recognizing his silence as reflecting the turmoil of his thoughts. It was amazing to Hyde how two people so different in personalities could begin to read each other as well as they had. They were as different as night and day in so many ways, but the companionship that had developed between them over time was slowly changing them both, making them care about each other in ways that frightened Hyde when he sat back and analyzed it. Sometimes it was just little things like Jackie voluntarily putting on a Led Zeppelin song once in a blue moon or him actually remembering something she had said about fall fashions. Then there were times like these where their emotional barriers came down and true intimacy took place. These were the real scary moments of Hyde's life, where he seemed to end up in heated personal confessions without ever looking for them in the first place.

Before the kiss could blossom into a full-fledged passionate make out, Jackie reluctantly pulled back, giving Hyde an amused glance before beginning, "Oh and there's something else I'd like to confess too."

The opportunity was too good and Hyde, though still reeling with emotional turmoil on the inside, gave her a lusty grin and quipped, "Confess eh? Do tell, I'll be happy to listen to any dirty, nasty, SEXUAL idea that you feel is too shameful to keep to bottled up inside any longer."

"Pig!" she laughed while smacking him lightly on the arm. "No, this is funny, but certainly not sexual. Because I'm planning on taking the SATs within the next week, I've been studying a few times with Eric when no one else has been around. He's taken the test before and I haven't so I wanted to quiz him on the kind of questions they ask and what I should focus on in my studying."

"There is no way you got Forman to agree to a little 'study buddy' hour with you." Hyde laughed incredulously. He could just imagine the look of horror and annoyance on Forman's face when the bossy cheerleader probably invaded his room, blocking all routes of escape, and began drilling him on SAT analogies. "You do know he told me only last week he thought you were the unholy result of an experiment conducted by El Diablo and the cosmetic industry."

Jackie looked a little annoyed at this but continued with her story, "Ugh, stupid Eric. Well he didn't want to study with me at first until he found out it actually helps sometimes to go over math problems or vocabulary with another person. Plus I promised to help divert his mom away from his room. You know, Mrs. Forman has been so proud of him and gloating in front of Red how he's been working towards his future that she keeps interrupting him with snacks and stuff."

"Oh yeah, I've noticed all right. It's all she's been talking about recently." Hyde sighed, contemplating his frustration with the two main women in his life who were both involved in this little conspiracy to get him to go to college. What was he going to do? He couldn't think at the moment. With Jackie on his lap, laughing at Forman's expense while looking so attractive in that damn skirt and matching top, he was all too tempted to cave and agree to go with her to Madison, but this problem needed some serious thought. One thing he was sure about however was that after dinner he was swiping at least three of Red's beers from the upstairs refrigerator.


End file.
